With the rapid development of display technology, display panels having fingerprint recognition function have been widely used in people's life. At present, display panels for fingerprint recognition generally use a capacitor structure to implement the fingerprint recognition function. For example, in a built-in display panel for fingerprint recognition, a capacitive fingerprint recognition component is disposed inside the display panel, which facilitates the lighting and thinning of the display panel, however, the capacitive fingerprint recognition component easily produces parasitic capacitance with components inside the display panel, such that a fingerprint recognition detection signal and a display signal interfere with each other, thereby influencing quality of the fingerprint recognition.